45
Bill tells Burke to meet him at Roger's office later that night, and that he will help clear everything up. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I have been swept up in the whirlpool of emotions that has, as its vortex, this great house called Collinwood. And others are swept along in the same inexorable tide. Bill calls Burke on his interest in buying up the Collins properties. Bill calls Burke on his treachery and trickery after Burke again professes his innocence. Bill tells Burke he'll help him prove his innocence if he leaves Elizabeth alone. They talk about Roger and Burke tells Bill he's the most honest person he's ever known. Carolyn visits Roger at work and is impressed that he knows what is his job and what is Hanley's. Bill shows up and Carolyn leaves. Bill flatly states that he believes Elizabeth kept Roger out of prison; Roger evades the matter. Bill tells Roger that Sam Evans knows something. Roger bluffs but after Bill leaves. Carolyn brags about her gift to her uncle. Roger scolds Carolyn about accepting gifts from Burke Devlin who tries to destroy him, he takes it away from her with the supposition that he will return it to Burke. Later they make up and Carolyn admits she followed Burke to Bangor and refuses to accept Roger's offer to give her back the pen. Malloy sets up a meeting with Burke at Roger's office at 11 PM to show his hole card. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Roger's office at the cannery makes its first appearance. * The set design for Roger's office is one of the most frequently redressed flats throughout the show's run. The hearth and fireplace was built as a separate insert. The hearth is 3 feet 6 inches in height and is framed by plastic brick. The lintel frames running around the room over the doors and windows are made of clear pine, and the horizontal and vertical wood paneling is made of knotty pine planks. The walls are made of coarse plaster. One of the most identifiable features of this set design is the two windows side by side at the far wall, built with two pairs of two-fold shutters with recessed panels. The window panes are three wide and six deep, and the window glass is made with pebble plastic. Each window is 4 feet 8 inches in height, 2 feet 8 inches wide, and there is a 4-foot width between the two windows. * First appearance of the Smith Brothers portrait. * The barometer hanging on the wall in the left corner will eventually be seen in the Collinwood study from 1967 onward as will the brown wing chair below it (214). Story * 15 to 16 years ago Bill gave Burke his first job and paid him a man's wages. Bill has known Burke since he was a boy. * Jeremiah Collins is a 6th generation descendant of the founder of Collinsport, Isaac Collins. In 1830, Jeremiah married Josette Lafreniere (pronounced "La-fren-yair") of Paris, France. The construction of Collinwood began that same year. * TIMELINE: Bill plans a meeting at Roger's office at 11pm that night. Bloopers and continuity errors * In this episode Josette's maiden name is said to have been Lafreniere. Later in the the series Josette's maiden name is DuPres. * In the clapboard sequence, two people can be heard talking. * Actor Mitchell Ryan does something odd with his waistband and his hand, possibly a concealed cue card. * Roger and Mr. Malloy meeting: Roger ends the scene throwing at a dart board with no sound on impact. sound person forgot to make the sound...the dart was obviously placed as a bulls eye and Roger never actually threw a dart at that time End credits announcement * Stay tuned for Where the Action is, next on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 45 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 45 Category:Dark Shadows episodes